Freaking Fairytale, A
by Mione Ootori
Summary: Spoiler a partir do episódio 517. "Eles têm uma história de amor insana", eu só pretendo contá-la, do meu jeito.
1. Chapter 1

**Freaking Fairytale, A**

**Autor:** Yasmin

**Categoria: **Spoiler quinta temporada. E todo o resto.

**Advertências do Capítulo: ** ---

**Classificação: ** PG-13 (T)

**Capítulos:** 1 / ?

**Completa:** [] Yes [X] No

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Qualquer personagem utilizado aqui não me pertence, não irá me pertence. Porque se o fizessem, algumas spoilers por ai não existiriam sequer em imaginação.

* * *

**Observação: **Isto foi a criação da minha mente insana depois do episódio 517. *SURTO*

**Nota da autora:** eu não sei o que estou fazendo (acho que você já sabe disso).

**Divirtam-se, isso nunca foi betado.**

**

* * *

Sinopse: **"Eles têm uma história de amor insana", eu só pretendo contá-la, do meu jeito.

* * *

Observação: A parte entre aspas é da Becky, colega de classe de Brenna. E é assim **"Eles têm uma história de amor insana, enquanto eu crio gatos"** LMAO.

* * *

_Investir o tempo em você_

_É um lucro absurdo de vida e prazer..._

_Cultivar o brilho em seu olhar_

_É a coisa mais bela que eu posso fazer_

(Me transformo em Luar - Jorge Vercilo) *

**1.**

Ela disse "não" quando ele pediu que tentassem.

Ela não queria arriscar o que tinha. Ela achava que apenas o afastaria de si porque, segundo ela, não era uma 'apostadora' como ele. Não tinha 'um coração aberto' como ele.

Ela ainda não era forte o suficiente. E ele... ele estava quebrado demais para lidar ao momento com o medo dela. Ao momento, ele não podia ser forte por ambos. Ele a deixou ir.

O que mais poderia fazer?

Ela não o amava. Ou, pelo menos, não tanto quanto para arriscar a si mesma naquele romance. Booth estava [i]tão[/i] cansado de lutar sozinho... Então, ele a deixou fechar a "porta", deixou que ela recuasse para seu zona de conforto: aquela parceria estranha deles.

Antes disso, entretanto, Booth tentou deixar claro que não seria mais assim: um relacionamento substitutivo. Ele precisava seguir em frente. Realmente encontrar alguém que pudesse compartilhar seu sonho de viver um amor que duraria 30, 40 ou 50 anos. Como sabia que ela faria, Brennan concordou.

**0.**

Booth tinha que estragar tudo, não é?

O que eles tinham era tão... [i]certo[/i]. Ela usaria "perfeito", se acreditasse que "perfeição" existisse.

Eles tinham tudo. Exceto sexo (Booth acharia que isto iria criar um laço emocional entre eles. O que, por si só, foi o que causou toda essa "confusão" para inicio de conversa...). Ela podia lidar com isso (tinha uma quota de... 'amigos' que poderiam "ajudá-la" com isso, mesmo que ao momento, estivesse em um longo, longo período de abstinência).

Ela podia até mesmo lidar se eles tivessem sexo (Booth é incrivelmente bem estruturado e ela respondia bem aos seus ombros largos e maxilares), mas não podia lidar com as expectativas dele. Ele acreditava em amor. Um ideal. Um que ela sequer ainda podia entender bem, porque só o aceitara há pouco tempo. Por influência dele.

Booth era sempre tão apaixonado quando falava de amor que ela queria isso para si. Mesmo que não se achasse merecedora. Mas ela ficara aterrorizada ao ter essa oportunidade. Porque, por mais insano que pudesse parecer, ela não queria perder Booth. E Deus, ela sabia que, em algum momento, iria estragar tudo.

E ele nunca mais ia querer lançar um segundo olhar para ela. Brennan não podia lidar com isso.

**- 1.**

Ela não era uma princesa convencional, para dizer no mínimo... Ela lidava melhor com pessoas mortas. Ossos de pessoas mortas. Ela tinha um emprego... fascinante e, nas horas vagas, escrevia livros; livros realmente bons, todos tornaram-se bestsellers muito rapidamente. Ela era rica. E... ah, ela não estava pronto. Provavelmente o único problema dela era que era independente demais. Isso e o fato de ter uma disfunção emocional grave.

Seu príncipe... Ele tivera um pequeno problema com jogos. Mas era corajoso e bondoso. Forte e honrado. Com um senso de dever impecável. Ele era esperto e conhecia as pessoas como ninguém. Ele era muito bom com pessoas. Pessoas vivas. Ele tem um passado nebuloso, onde matara dezenas de pessoas em nome de seu país. E ele era um assassino fora de série. E é tão absurdamente teimoso... Para a sorte dela, que, honestamente, às vezes pode ser terrivelmente tola.

Ele, ao contrário dela, pensa em formar uma família. Casar e viver seu feliz para sempre. Ela não acredita em "feliz para sempre". Ou em casamento. Às vezes, eles pareciam opostos complementares. Mas realmente não são. Ambos tiveram histórias dolorosas na infância e ambos têm cicatrizes profundas. Mesmo que cada qual lide de forma tão, oh, tão diferente.

* * *

C o n t i n u a, em algum momento.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** *Porque essa música é _tãooo_ Booth.


	2. Chapter 2

Quase terminando de ver o episódio 518. E eu estou quebrada aqui.

* * *

**Título: Freaking Fairytale, A**

**Autor:** Yasmin

**Categoria: **Spoiler quinta temporada. E todo o resto.

**Advertências do Capítulo: **---

**Classificação: **PG-13 (T)

**Capítulos:** 2 / ?

**Completa:** [] Yes [X] No

**Sinopse:** "Eles têm uma história de amor insana", eu só pretendo contá-la, do meu jeito.

**Observação:** A parte entre aspas é da Becky, colega de classe de Brenna. E é assim "Eles têm uma história de amor insana, enquanto eu crio gatos" LMAO.

**Disclaimer:** Qualquer personagem utilizado aqui não me pertence, não irá me pertence. Porque se o fizessem, algumas spoilers por ai não existiriam sequer em imaginação.

**Nota da autora:** eu não sei o que estou fazendo (acho que você já sabe disso).

**Divirtam-se, isso nunca foi betado.**

**

* * *

  
**

2.

Deus. É doloroso vê-lo tão machucado quando você sabe que toda culpa é sua, não é?  
Ela não cedeu, ainda assim. Nem mesmo um passo. Ao menos, era o que pensava.

Francamente, não era verdade.

Brennan sequer percebera o quanto mudara do momento em que conhecera Booth até sua... de fato, não-tão-assombrosa-ou-chocante-assim declaração semanas atrás.

Ela acreditava não ter dado um passo. Mas, ironicamente, havia deixado que Booth chegasse tão perto de suas barreiras, de suas defesas, que ele podia tocá-la sempre que quisesse. E Deus, ele o fazia. E ela sentia dor.

As emoções que ele a fazia sentir a assustavam. Ela não precisava desenterrar aquelas coisas. Brennan já havia se machucado demais. Ela não suportaria mais uma vez de tudo: abandono, lágrimas, remorso e culpa. E a sensação de estar só, de que nascera para ser só...

Porque se, por um assomo, Booth finalmente se desse conta de que ela _não_ era única, que ela não era para ele... ela nunca sobreviveria. Quando ele finalmente percebesse que ela nunca poderia lhe dar o que ele desejava. Que ela sequer sabia como fazer isso.

Trinta. Quarenta. Cinquenta anos.

E do fundo de sua alma, algo que ela não acredita em realidade, Brennan sabia que não podia _não_ tê-lo em sua vida. Booth era sua âncora, mantendo-a firme. Seu porto seguro, o qual sempre podia contar, enterrando-se em seu abraço, deixando-a sustentá-la e, por vezes, soerguê-la. Ela não podia perdê-lo. Mesmo que o tivesse apenas como parceiro; mesmo que tivesse escolhido apenas a segunda melhor opção; mesmo que como um substituto medíocre para tudo que ele lhe oferecia somente num olhar. Ela não podia conter o medo de não ser suficiente.

Temperance Brennan não fazia qualquer idéia do que estava deixando escapar por entre as mãos. A única coisa que entendia é que... Deus, doía.

* * *

C o n t i n u a


	3. Chapter 3

**Freaking Fairytale, A**

3.

Assuntos não-acabados são quase divertidos se você parar para analisar, não é mesmo? Porque, veja bem, eles sempre voltam para lhe assombrar... Depois de tantos anos, Booth e Brennan eram espertos no assunto. Isso, no entanto, não os fazia imunes à situação.

Talvez demorasse anos para ele se recuperar do que era ela. Talvez, honestamente, ele nunca conseguisse. Mas Booth sempre poderia tentar. Ele não é o tipo de cara que desiste. E senhor Deus, ele já passara por provações mais duras que essa. Mesmo que, ao momento, a dor que sentia parecesse insuportavelmente incomparável e lacerante.

Ainda assim, não a odiava. Ele não poderia mesmo se quisesse. Booth descobriu, muito rapidamente, que Temperance Brennan não era um vicio, era uma maldição. E, a partir do momento que ela havia lhe lançado um primeiro olhar de flerte ele soube; soube que ela seria sua morte.

Ele estava certo novamente.

E, mesmo assim, Booth nunca tentara evitar. Quando ela gritara com ele como uma criança de dez anos, quando ela o estapeara. Mesmo naquela época ele não pode odiá-la.

E ele nunca pode dar fim àquilo. Quase um ano depois... Ele fora ao encontro dela outra vez.

Não fora um erro, apenas... um deslize de um ex-jogador em recuperação. Ele disse a si mesmo que não era pessoal, ele tinha uma namorada, afinal. Ela disse a si mesma que era por conta da vítima e não por ele, aquele homem arrogante. Ambos sabiam que não era bom ficar perto. Nenhum deles fez qualquer coisa para evitar, mesmo assim. "Posso lidar com isso".

Cinco anos depois... bom, descobriram que, de fato, não podiam.

Assuntos mal-resolvidos são... incríveis. Seu poder para destruir o equilíbrio – uma interação considerada "perfeita" – é colossal.

Realmente adorável.


	4. Chapter 4

**Título: Freaking Fairytale, A**

**Autor:** Yasmin

**Categoria: **Spoiler quinta temporada. E todo o resto.

**Advertências do Capítulo: **---

**Classificação: **PG-13 (T)

**Capítulos:** 4 / ?

**Completa:** [] Yes [X] No

* * *

**Sinopse:** "Eles têm uma história de amor insana", eu só pretendo contá-la, do meu jeito.

**Observação:** A parte entre aspas é da Becky, colega de classe de Brenna. E é assim "Eles têm uma história de amor insana, enquanto eu crio gatos" LMAO.

**Disclaimer:** Qualquer personagem utilizado aqui não me pertence, não irá me pertence. Porque se o fizessem, algumas spoilers por ai não existiriam sequer em imaginação.

**Nota da autora:** eu não sei o que estou fazendo (acho que você já sabe disso).

**Divirtam-se, isso nunca foi betado.**

**

* * *

4.**

Brennan sabia que, eventualmente, estaria o perdendo para alguém, _uma mulher_, que compartilhasse seus sonhos. Que pudesse se oferecer sem medo, que pudesse arriscar, _jogar_. Ela só não esperava que acontecesse tão cedo.

Catherine Bryar era... adorável. E, obviamente, havia encantado Booth no primeiro olhar. Agora que ele estava _autorizado_ a olhar, a _encarar_ realmente. Agora que seu "pacto" havia sido quebrado, que não havia mais relação substituta.

Se Brennan fosse um _bocado_ menos racional, poderia sentir-se traída. Ao contrário, ela o incentivava (afinal, fora ela que o dispensara). Mas se ela fosse um bocado menos racional, provavelmente ela estaria, agora, menos machucada. Porque, de fato, ao momento, a antropóloga já deve ter calculado toda e qualquer possibilidade de sucesso do novo... relacionamento de seu parceiro. E as chances eram altas.

Era tão estranho... Semanas atrás, Brennan tinha certeza, ele apenas dispensaria um segundo olhar para a doutora Bryar (a mulher era realmente bonita). Mas hoje...

Hoje Booth tinha um encontro.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

Não era normal sentir ciúmes - Não depois de tudo que falaram. Não depois da forma como terminaram.

Na verdade, era até mesmo maldade. E certamente ela se sentia mesquinha por se perguntar se Booth estava realmente interessado na doutora Bryar. Ou, mais bem, quanto tempo seu interesse poderia durar. Se podia durar.

Em verdade, o pensamento de que ela poderia ser uma segunda opção aceitável deixava Brennan ansiosa. Porque tudo pelo que lutara em primeiro lugar não iria fazer diferença.

Por que Booth passaria mais tempo com sua parceira, observando ossos e rodeado pela morte quando poderia estar com sua namorada, eventual esposa - vai saber - em casa compartilhando uma garrafa de cerveja ou mesmo apenas lado a lado ao sofá. Como Brennan e ele costumavam o fazer tarde da noite, regados à comida tailandesa.

Nada seria igual. Nada seria remotamente parecido com o que considerava "normal".

Eventualmente, tudo muda afinal. Mesmo que ela não estivesse preparada.


	6. Chapter 6

**6. **

Camille Saroyan observou, com o que lhe pareceu um inicio de uma dor de cabeça daquelas, Temperance Brennan se afastar.

Brennan sequer reparara nas respostas reveladoras que lhe oferecera. Obviamente. Aquela mulher poderia ser mais despistada que um naufrago algumas vezes. Quem diria?

Sem certeza se ria ou lamentava pela escolha – senhor Deus – tão enredada de seu melhor amigo, Cam voltou ao seu trabalho com um meneio de cabeça.

Se estava feliz com a decisão de Booth? Definitivamente, fazia muito tempo desde que ele olhara com olhos de interesse para outra mulher que não fosse Temperance Brennan. Mas teria preferido que Booth fosse mais honesto consigo mesmo.

Superar Brennan? Estando ao seu lado todo tempo? Não, ele não estava tentando com todo empenho.  
Por que tivera de se anular outra vez apenas para que Brennan se sentisse bem, Camille só podia imaginar. Permitir que, depois de tudo, ainda fossem uma dupla provavelmente fora um grande erro de Booth.

Sim, ele podia fingir muito bem que não estava se lacerando com a aproximação de Brennan e seu chefe. Camille franziu o cenho.

Que inferno Brennan fazia com Andrew Hacker quando acabara de lhe afirmar que não gostava dele "daquela maneira", não como "gostava" de Booth. Quando "preferia estar sozinha"?

Uma pergunta melhor: Por que ela, Camille, ainda tentava compreender sua companheira de trabalho, quando, de modo óbvio, era uma tarefa mais complexa que determinar a causa da morte de qualquer das vitimas que tivera em mãos? 

* * *

C o n t i n u a


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

Fora no quinto encontro de Booth com doutora Catherine Bryar onde Brennan decidira que não podia evitar a antipatia instintiva que sentia pela mulher (não que estivesse lá). Ela não se importava se depois do caso em que Catherine fora suspeita, elas trocaram provavelmente apenas duas palavras. "Boa noite".

Ela odiava a gravata bizarra que Booth ganhara de presente há semanas e que estupidamente parecia adorar. Em realidade, Brennan odiava mais o significado dela (da gravada) e a "piada interna" que o casal tinha sobre a estúpida gravata em si. Que tipo de gente faz _piadas_ sobre gravatas, afinal?

Seu humor também não estava dos melhor por conta da insistência de Andrew em "tomar café". Angela dissera que uma mulher tinha de ser sutil ao dispensar um homem com o qual não se quer ter sexo, pois eles podiam se tornar infantis e desagradáveis quando rejeitados.  
O grande problema era que Brennan não tinha um pingo de sutileza, mesmo que para salvar sua alma do inferno. Não que ele existisse de qualquer forma...

A insistência de Andrew lhe fazia pensar em dizer "ainda não" apenas para que ele parasse de perguntar se ela gostaria de ir ao seu apartamento; o que lhe fazia pensar no Angela dissera sobre sua ideia: "isto apenas aumentara a determinação dele em entrar em suas calças" (Brennan estava quase certeza de que aquela era uma gíria para sexo). Determinação, por sua vez, a lembrava exército, o qual Brennan associava a uniformes. O que consequentemente a fazia lembrar da gravata horrorosa que Booth estava usando outra vez aquele dia.  
Talvez ela devesse dar a Booth outra gravata, a mulher ponderou lançando um olhar por cima da sua xícara de café para Andrew.

-Perdão? – indagou distraidamente.

* * *

( C o n t i n u a)


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

Ela não deu uma gravata a ele. E ela fingia não se importar com os encontros dele enquanto ele fingia que não percebia que algo a estava incomodando. Foram dias interessantes. E, claro, de intensa negação.

Brennan também decidira ser clara com Andrew, ou o mais perto disso que poderia. Já que – e até mesmo ela sabia disso - não seria agradável lhe dizer que apenas saia com ele porque incentivava Booth a ter encontros e seguir em frente - como se Booth precisasse de incentivo depois do fora que ela lhe dera, para inicio de conversa...

Consequentemente, eles pararam de se ver um ou dois encontros depois, ela realmente não estava se esforçando muito, apesar de achá-lo divertido e interessante. No fim, Andrew era apenas um substituto fajuto de Booth.

Era estranho estar falando com Hacker e compará-lo constantemente com o parceiro. Era até mesmo enervante. Sem contar o fato de que tinha de segurar sua língua para não falar do parceiro. Ela não gostava disso.

Booth, por outro lado, estava muito bem, obrigado!, em sua empreitada para "seguir em frente", Brennan decidiu, ainda enojada consigo mesma por conta de seus ciúmes, que não haviam passado com o tempo.

* * *

( C o n t i n u a)


	9. Chapter 9

**Freaking Fairytale, A**

**9.**

Brennan estreitou a vista, considerando.  
Estava quase certa de que Booth estava tento relações sexuais com alguém. O que, no mínimo, era estranho, desde que ele parara de ver Catherine há duas semanas.

Como em duas semanas o senhor puritano havia encontrado alguém? E, sim, Brennan estava um pouco amargurada desde que era, aparentemente, a única celibatária do local.

Ele voltara a sorrir mais e brincar mais e parecia mais relaxado ao seu redor. O que a fizera associar a sexo. Era algo melhor do que a alternativa: Booth apaixonado por outra pessoa.

-Você está diferente – ela comentou certo dia, incapaz de reter a curiosidade por mais tempo. Era doentio, mas Brennan tinha a necessidade de saber tudo, qualquer coisa, sobre a nova conquista de Booth.

Booth lhe ofereceu um olhar confuso e então sorriu seu sorriso charmoso. – Você notou? Eu tenho malhado mais - franzindo o cenho a mulher o fitou. Virando os olhos, Booth riu. – Estou brincando Bones. E não sei realmente do que está falando.

-Você parece... feliz – ponderou.

-Por que eu não deveria estar feliz?

-Não. Não foi o que quis dizer – ela bufou frustrada. – É só... eu não sei. Você está fazendo sexo com alguém?

-O qu-¬? Whoa, Bones! Totalmente fora de contexto.

-Você parece mais relaxado e brincalhão-

-Logo, eu estou dormindo com alguém? – a interrompeu, os olhos dele estavam arregalados em descrença. – Isso – Booth meneou a cabeça. – Isso só não é da sua conta.

-Booth, não seja ridículo. É uma pergunta simples: Você está tendo relações sexuais com alguém?

Ofendido, o moreno retrucou com secura:  
- Eu me recuso a lhe responder isso.

Chocada, Brennan observou Booth calmamente voltar para seu hamburger.  
Ele não iria lhe responder? Ótimo então. Torcendo o nariz, a mulher lhe roubou uma batata frita.

* * *

( C o n t i n u a)

Será que ele está com alguém?

Não conto. (HAHA


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

-Nós somos parceiros há, o que? Cinco, seis anos, certo? Então...

Booth se moveu desconfortável no banco do carro, sabendo onde aquela conversa os levaria. Suspirou profundamente, preparando-se para o ataque.

-Quer saber? É totalmente infantil da sua parte não responder a minha pergunta.

Booth lançou um olhar de lado para a parceira antes de se concentrar na pista. Ele deveria ter sabido que cedo ou tarde ela tornaria a esse tópico. Temperance Brennan odiava ter perguntas sem respostas, em especial se as respostas estavam supostamente tão "a mão".

-Olha, Bones, você sabe como sou...

-Puritano, yeah, eu sei.

Com um olhar mortífero, Booth a encarou por um segundo. – Reservado, ok? Re-ser-va-do. Apenas porque você fala abertamente sobre-

-Eu não tenho problema em admitir que não tenho tido relações sexuais há quase um ano e meio agora – ela contrapôs interrompendo-o outra vez, em confusão. O grande problema dela era _não ter tido sexo_ em um ano e meio. Não contar a seu parceiro sobre isso seria besteira. O que era seu ponto de vista desde o início. – Por que você está chateado?

-Você tem o dom natural de me exasperar – ele retrucou com sarcasmo.

Ela ignorou prontamente o mal humor dele agora que sabia que Booth estava assim apenas porque tinha horror de perguntas de cunho pessoal. – E então?

-Então o quê, Bones?

-Com quem você está tendo relações?

-Nós fomos de "você está tendo relações sexuais" para "com quem você está dormindo?"

-Não nós, você – ela retrucou confusa. Booth sentiu uma vontade insana de chocar o carro com uma enorme parede de concreto.

-Não é da sua conta – seu tom foi mais duro do que havia calculado e o olhar que Brennan lhe lançou o fez se sentir culpado. – Me desculpe Bones, você sabe que me sinto desconfortável quando se trata de minha vida pessoal... – finalmente comentou um minuto depois, desconfortável com o silêncio dela.

-Eu sou sua parceira, você _disse_ que parceiros compartilham.

Booth virou os olhos. Era típico dela, usar suas palavras contra ele mesmo. – Por que você quer saber?

-Como costuma dizer, amigos compartilham coisas.

-Eu ficaria feliz em dividir meu jantar com você, mas sei que não gosta de carne.

Ela o fitou por um instante com o cenho franzido, entendeu a brincadeira e retrucou analiticamente:  
– Essa piada não foi engraçada. E você não respondeu minha pergunta.

Booth se perguntava se ela conseguiria vencê-lo pelo cansaço.

* * *

(C o n t i n u a )


	11. Chapter 11

11.

-Por quê? Você está com ciúmes, Bones?

Booth deveria ter conhecido melhor, deveria ter esperado que o feitiço se voltasse contra o feiticeiro.  
Porque, para seu horror, Brennan passou a ponderar. – Essa é uma pergunta capciosa – disse lentamente. – Levando em consideração a forma irracional que estamos conduzindo essa conversa e a sensação desconfortável que tenho ao pensar na hipótese de sua resposta ser positiva, assim como minha óbvia insistência... Acredito que deveria dizer que 'sim'.

Ela disse tudo isso com a mesma expressão indecifrável que utilizava ao analisar um osso. Em verdade, Brennan parecia fascinada com sua própria admissão.

-Você é inacreditável!

-Uh, obrigada. E você não respondeu minha pergunta.

Ok. Ele precisava dar isso a ela. – Não Bones. Eu não estou dormindo com ninguém.

-Então por que você está tão contente – ela parecia desconfiada.

Booth não pode deixar de rir. – As férias de Parker estão chegando e eu consegui reservar uma semana inteira só pra nós.

-Isso soa muito bom – Instintivamente Brennan relaxou no banco do carro.

Booth assentiu lhe lançando um olhar breve, mas muito feliz. – Oh sim. Vai ser incrível.

-Então, há quanto tempo você não faz sexo?

Booth gemeu e segurou com firmeza o volante, obrigando-se a não fechar os olhos ou estapear a própria face com uma das mãos. Ele ia matá-los e a culpa seria toda dela.

- x -

Na: Rsrs.


	12. Chapter 12

Autor: Yasmin

Categoria: Spoiler quinta temporada. E todo o resto.

Advertências do Capítulo: Spoiler dos episódios 521 e 522

Classificação: PG-13 (T)

Capítulos: 12 / ?

Completa: [] Yes [X] No

* * *

**12.**

Temperance estava cansada. Emocionalmente exausta. Uma exaustão com a qual não sabia lidar. Ou melhor, conhecia apenas uma maneira: reclusão. Precisava se afastar, isolar-se, do que lhe trazia confusão e, ao momento, isto era Booth. Em principal.

Ela não estava conseguindo suportar os sentimentos que possuía por Booth. Eram contraditórios e exasperantes. Sentia-se dependente dele como nunca fora, não depois de seus pais e Russ. Preocupava-se a ponto de perder o foco.

Estava revivendo emoções ingratas.

Instintivamente, sabia que podia confiar sua vida à Booth, mas ainda hesitava em oferecer a si mesma por completo. Porque sempre ia haver uma pequena parte, comandada por seu cérebro sempre tão racional, dizendo que não fazia sentindo confirmar a própria vida em alguém que não a si mesma.  
Então, ela realmente odiava quão frágil se tornava ao redor dele. Porque sabia que ele a protegeria. Odiava a si mesma por apreciar em demasia o cuidado de Booth. Além disso, havia uma parte dela pergunta-se se uma pessoa quebrada como ela merecia Booth como _parceiro_. E _quanto_tempo levaria para ela estragar tudo – não há espaço para o "se" aqui, Brennan tinha certeza que iria machucá-lo.

Não confiava em si mesma desde que lhe dissera "eu não posso". Tinha certeza que estava lhe enviando sinais controversos, machucando-o; porque ora o afastava ora o trazia para si... Como se não soubesse o que queria. E, de fato, ela não sabia.

**- x -**

Dizer adeus havia sido tão difícil... Mesmo guardando consigo a promessa que fizeram (em um ano, no carrinho de café). Algo estranhamente reconfortante, pois ela sabia que Booth iria voltar.

Por um momento insano, imaginou que poderia ficar ali, com a mão na dele para sempre. Mas Booth quebrou o contato. Paralisada, ela o observou ir embora. Desejando que a horrível sensação de abandono passasse. _Não_ estava sendo abandonada.

**Deixar você ir****  
****Não vai ser bom****  
****Não vai ser...****  
****Bom pra você****  
****Nem melhor pra mim****  
****Pensar que é só****  
****Deixar de ver e acabou****  
****Vai acabar muito pior...****  
****(Deixar Você) **

- x -

(Continua)


	13. Chapter 13

**Freaking Fairytale, A**

**Autor:** Yasmin

**Categoria :**Multi-temporadas. Spoiler 601.

**Advertências do Capítulo:**-

**Classificação: **PG-13 (T)

**Capítulos:** 13 / ?

**Completa:** [] Yes [X] No

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Qualquer personagem utilizado aqui não me pertence, não irá me pertence. Porque se o fizessem, algumas spoilers por ai não existiriam sequer em imaginação.

* * *

**13. **

Partir havia sido bom, mais uma experiência para seu leque requintado.

Não estar em contato com nenhum conhecido fora a parte mais difícil, mas tinha trabalho a fazer, pesquisas, buscas que ocupavam sua mente brilhante quando a saudade pesava.

Saudade. Era estranho e irreal que às vezes sentisse dor física pelo desejo de estar em casa, de sentir um cheiro em especial ou encontrar rostos familiares dos quais sentia falta.

Tirara esse tempo para fazer uma série de avaliações. Deus, era quase divertido que precisara se afastar completamente para estar certa do que desejava. E tão certo quanto o sol se pondo no horizonte ao fim do dia, ela sabia que isto era dar uma chance para Booth.


	14. Chapter 14

Autor: Yasmin

Categoria: Spoiler Sexta temporada. E todo o resto.

Advertências do Capítulo: Spoiler dos episódios 601 a 609

Classificação: PG-13 (T)

Capítulos: 14 / ?

Completa: [] Yes [X] No

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Qualquer personagem utilizado aqui não me pertence, não irá me pertence. Porque se o fizessem, Booth e Brennan não teriam saído da cama, se é que me entende...

* * *

**14.**

Brennan sempre soube que sua decisão traria consequências. Ela também acreditava firmemente que, quaisquer que fossem elas, poderia suportá-las.

Booth havia seguido em frente. Justamente no momento em que estava quase pronta para ter sua chance.

Ela tentou extrair todas as informações possíveis dele. Trazendo, em meio a qualquer conversa, perguntas sobre o novo amor de seu parceiro. Não podia evitar. A curiosidade era de sua natureza. E tudo que dizia respeito a Booth lhe interessava.

Seu nome era Hannah. Ela era loira e linda, divertida, inteligente, atlética e intrépida. O tipo de mulher que Brennan associaria imediatamente como sendo o "tipo de Booth", se ele tivesse um – o que ele nega.

No fim, quando a encontrou pessoalmente, parecia que já a conhecia há muito tempo, como uma velha amiga que se distanciara por conta do tempo. Ou uma velha fotografia que sempre faz sorrir com nostalgia.

Apesar do sorriso em sua face – sincero, sem dúvidas - Brennan sentia-se horrorizada com a realização de que alguém além dela mesma estava disposto a deixar tudo para trás por Booth. De repente, "ataque do coração" fazia ainda mais sentido. E lhe trazia um nauseante sentimento de perda.

_I thought, thought i was ready to bleed__  
__That we'd move from the shadows on the wall__  
__And stand in the center of it all__  
__Too late two choices to stay or to leave__  
__Mine was so easy to uncover__  
__He'd already left with the other__  
__So i learned to listen through silence_

(Between the Lines – Sara Bareilles)

Ponderando, agora, sobre todas as consequências de seu afastamento, ainda estava certa de sua capacidade de seguir em frente, mesmo que pequenas doses venenosas de arrependimento houvessem entrado em seu sistema sorrateiramente. Mesmo que doesse ridiculamente mais do que havia imaginado. Mesmo que seu mundo estivesse ao momento de cabeça para baixo e o restabelecimento fosse durar um tempo indeterminado...

Brennan se perguntava, às vezes, silenciosamente, como Booth conseguira fingir que nada havia acontecido depois que ela lhe pedira para continuarem a trabalhar juntos, depois que ele se declarara...

Como pudera suportá-la, quando (mesmo que tentasse entendê-lo), tudo que ela gostaria era voltar no tempo, como se a sua declaração nunca tivesse ocorrido? Quando ela agia, sem perceber, como se estivessem um universo alternativo, onde todas aquelas palavras dolorosas e reveladoras não passassem de um sonho ruim.

Deus, Booth era inacreditável. Tanto quanto ela mesma. Ainda que, sobre ela, não fosse um adjetivo de cumprimento... Como pudera ser tão inocente ao acreditar que tudo, eventualmente, voltaria ao normal?

* * *

(C o n t i n u a)


	15. Chapter 15

Autor: Yasmin

Categoria: Spoiler Sexta temporada. E todo o resto.

Advertências do Capítulo: Spoiler dos episódios 601 a 609

Classificação: PG-13 (T)

Capítulos: 15 / ?

Completa: [] Yes [X] No

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Qualquer personagem utilizado aqui não me pertence, não irá me pertence. Porque se o fizessem, Booth e Brennan não teriam saído da cama, se é que me entende...

* * *

**15.**

Ela aguentou firme. Como uma grande garota.

Havia perdido sua chance, havia perdido uma parte de Booth para outra mulher. Talvez para sempre.

Oh, Brennan podia lidar com isso. Não é como se houvesse outra escolha, no fim das contas.

Hannah estaria atrelada à Booth. E sua posição como melhor amiga permaneceria intacta. Cedo ou tarde isto também iria mudar, mas Brennan realmente não tinha vontade de especular sobre "até quando Booth poderia manter a proximidade".

Era triste que Brennan só queria que nada mudasse e por conta disso havia dado um grande passo para trás. A quem estava tentando enganar? Também por conta do pânico que a proximidade de Booth a causava, e todos os sentimentos conflituosos que traziam a tona.

A mulher não deveria confiar em ninguém além de si mesma. E Booth fazia isto difícil. Ela o amava tanto... que seus sentimentos prevaleciam sobre sua mente. Como poderia então estar certa da decisão que tomava sob a influência de seus sentimentos pelo parceiro? Ela não podia.

Precisara de tempo. E a pesquisa na ilha Muluku fora a desculpa perfeita para ficar longe. Sem qualquer contato. Precisara desse tempo para entender o que Booth realmente significava para ela. Infelizmente quando se dera conta do que ele representava para si, era tarde e ele havia seguido em frente, como dissera que faria.

Agora, era a vez dela de estar lá para Booth. Como uma boa amiga.

Honestamente, estava feliz por ele. Ele encontrara alguém que poderia lhe dar o que sempre desejara. Um compromisso firme e amoroso, sem o drama da inexperiência. Ou terror absoluto de depositar nas mãos de alguém, _gratuitamente e com intenção_, seu coração. Para o bem ou para o mau.

Então, inadvertidamente, Hannah esmagara o coração de Booth – ele dissera que fora seu orgulho e não exatamente seu coração que fora atirado e pisoteado, mas Brennan não acreditava muito. Ele havia amado Hannah, certo? Não era possível que ao menos uma pequena parte dele não estivesse machucada.

Ela odiou a si mesma por permitir que alívio e esperança a engolfassem ao saber das novidades. Queria estar pra Booth, consolá-lo, confortá-lo e todas essas pequenas coisas que um amigo é incumbido de fazer quando há um rompimento. Mas também queria apertar beijos por todo seu rosto e dizer-lhe que estava tudo bem, porque ela nunca mais deixaria qualquer outra mulher se aproximar dele assim. Que faria de tudo para ser merecedora de seu amor. Que ainda o estava esperando. E que desejava que Booth lhe desse uma chance.

Não poderia prometer que não partiria seu coração... Pois era horrível nesse tipo de situação, que envolvia coisas subjetivas como o amor, esperava que ele tivesse paciência. Mas principalmente, faria de tudo para não lhe machucar. Porque tudo que realmente desejava era que fosse feliz, mesmo que de preferencia ao seu lado.

As palavras que ela nunca conseguira dizer pareciam querer escapar de seus lábios em qualquer ocasião, por mais desfavorável que esta se mostrasse.

Eu te amo. Eu te amo. Eu te amo.

* * *

(Continua)


End file.
